Three Kisses And A Fight
by sinfulgirl
Summary: My response to Megsy42's Seasons Challenge. Ginny and Draco have done nothing but insult each other... till now. Can the magical seasons of Hogwarts change their minds? Sorry,crap summary, please R&R! Rated T to be safe...


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything you recognise is JKR's, so don't sue me, guys!

A/N: Winter prompts: **cold, coat, white, snow, puddle-jumping.**

**Breaking the Ice:The First Kiss**

Ginny Weasley hated winter; partly because she was a summer person, and partly because being poor sucked at winter. Well, it _always_ sucked, but it was much worse when it was freezing and your parents couldn't even afford a _decent _pair of gloves. _Unlike that git's parents, _she thought bitterly as she watched Draco Malfoy approaching her - to taunt her, no doubt - , dressed in rich black clothes.

"Hey, Weasel, what are you doing alone?? Where's your potty headed boyfriend??", Malfoy drawled.

"Harry is _not _my boyfriend, and you know this perfectly well! So do me a favor and just _sod off,_ will you??" While saying this, she couldn't help but look him up and down.

"Liked what you see, did you Weasel?? I didn't know you had such good taste." Malfoy looked so smug that she wanted to slap him, but refrained from doing so; as a puddle caught her eye.

"Yeah, Malfoy. That's a fine **coat **after all. Ever heard of **puddle-jumping**, by the way??", she said, as she watched Malfoy's face grow even paler, if that's possible. But he nodded neverthless. "Great. Don't you think that puddle is rather huge?" She pointed at the puddle she'd been staring at. Malfoy didn't answer this. She smirked. The puddle was _gigantic_.

"You know what, maybe we should try jumping over that puddle. Whoever falls, loses, and the other is the winner, the winner gets to have whatever he wants." She watched his reaction, which was simply nothing. " If I win, I want to take that coat of yours.", she added as an after thought, looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

" What will I get if I win?"

Ginny actually laughed at this. "That's not gonna happen, Malfoy."

"But if it does, I want a kiss." This time it was Malfoy's turn to smirk.

"You want WHAT??"

"Don't get me wrong, I only want it to piss the _Golden Trio _off. I want you to kiss me in front of _them." _Ginny scowled, looking the coat up-and-down. _Is it worth it??_

"Hey, are you chickening out?? I thought Gryffindors never chickened out, right??" He looked at her teasingly, practically forcing her to accept.

She thought about it for a moment. Than said: "Right, they don't. So let's get this over with. Me first!"

And she jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what now?", she asked, shaking wet hair out of her face. They were both standing in the puddle, completely soaked in icy water, their clothes clinging to their bodies, their hair slicked back. Draco's coat lay near the puddle, in order not to ruin it. He let his gaze wander over Ginny's now almost completely see-through shirt and smirked.

"I would be enjoying myself _much_ more if you didn't wear a bra, you know." Ginny blushed lightly, she wasn't the type to blush very often, but she, too, knew that everybody who could see her could see her bra as well. _Congrats to me to choose today of all days to wear an actually sexy bra. _She could feel herself trembling. She looked at Malfoy disbelievingly: He looked so indifferent to **cold.**

"Malfoy! Do something! I'm so c-_cold_" she said, gritting her teeth.

"OK. How about this?" He asked, pulling her to himself, his lips coming crashing down on hers.

She felt so shocked, and so numb with cold, that she couldn't think, couldn't move. She just gasped with shock, which only allowed him to slid his tounge in her mouth. She made a half-hearted attempt at pushing him away, but just gave up like that, he was too strong for her anyway. _Not to mention an excellent kisser, _she thought. _And he looks hot when he's soaked._ Did she just think that?? So she closed her eyes and started to kiss him back, just to get these disturbing thoughts out of her head, of course.

She felt something land lightly on her hair. She brought her hand to her hair absent-mindedly, just to find that this something was shockingly cold.

"I think it's snowing.", he murmured against her lips. She opened her eyes. For one brief moment, all she could see was whiteness, which turned out to be a snowflake, floating away. Draco's hair was full of **snow,** which was slowly coating their surroundings. She thought her hair was probably like that too.

"You're getting old before my eyes, Malfoy!" It was a very lame joke, but they both laughed, against each others' lips, not keen on breaking the kiss just yet. She closed her eyes again, letting him deepen the kiss even more; as they lost themselves in the kiss.

There was no Golden Trio to piss off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A fire was burning cheerfully in the Gryffindor common room. A certain Miss Weasley was staring out of the window near the fireplace, watching the school grounds which were now a beautiful, pure **white.** There was no one else in the room, and she was throughly enjoying being only in fire and snow's company. She hugged the coat draped across her shoulder, over her now perfectly dry (thanks to some quick spells) clothes. She smiled as she fingered the expensive material, her fingers wandering over the initals carved on the collar without even noticing.

_D and M._

She closed her eyes, giggling a little at the thought of what Ron would say if he saw her in _his _coat; resting her forhead against the pleasantly cool glass.


End file.
